


I Want Her Part 10 (Finale)

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 603Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. the final part is here guys! I hope you like it. thanks so much for sticking with me on this! (I’m horrible at endings I’m sorry)





	I Want Her Part 10 (Finale)

You married Jensen in a simple ceremony about three months after his proposal. Family and close friends were in attendance to watch you pledge your love each other. Six months later Jaqueline was born. Jensen cried holding her for the first time and it made your heart swell even more knowing your husband would make the most wonderful father. Jaqueline Ackles was a spitting image of her father and the most wonderful little girl. Her first word was dada and her first steps were towards him on the computer screen when he was away filming.   
Jensen and you kept the Vancouver apartment but also bought a house close to Jared and his new wife Gen. You stayed in Austin ninety percent of the time but occasionally took Jackie and spent a week or two here or there in Vancouver with Jensen. Or you stayed there when you guest stared, which was a few episodes here and there now that you had Jackie.   
Today you were with him at yet another convention. He wanted to bring Jackie out and introduce her properly. She was now a year old and he figured it was a good time to let her come on stage with him. Any excuse to have more time with his baby girl. Smiling you held your squirming toddler on your hip waiting for the ok from Jensen.   
“Dada?” She questioned from your arms.  
“Soon baby. We’ll see daddy real soon.” You kissed her head.  
Rob came back and took Jackie from you, “Come on kiddo.”   
Smiling softly you kiss her head again, “Go with uncle Rob hell take you to daddy.”  
Once she’s gone with Rob you seek out Rich, Gen and Jared. They were helping you with your surprise for Jensen. Today was your anniversary and you wanted it to be special. Once you were ready Jared ushered you to the stage where Rob started playing music to the song I love You This Big by Scotty McCreery.   
You begin singing your eyes never leaving Jensen or your daughter. Crowd cheering in the background is ignored. You weren’t singing the entire song just a portion.  
“I love you this big  
So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky if I could  
I would  
I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words can not describe  
But I'll try”  
Jensen smiles crossing the stage to you and kisses you  
“Happy Anniversary Jensen.” You murmur.  
“Happy Anniversary Babe.” He says back before turning to the fans  
“My amazing wife everyone! One year under our belts and many more to come.”   
Fans cheering for the two of you as Jackie toddles over from Jared. Picking her up Jensen can’t stop smiling. This was his life now and he couldn’t believe this is where he ended up after all the drama endured to get him here.   
Later that night as he held you in his arms you announced to him that you were once again with child.  
Jensen looked down at you with tears in his eyes. “I love you (Y/N). You’ve made me so happy.”   
Smiling with tears of your own you reply, “I love you too Jensen. With all my heart and soul. I love you and our children. I love the life we’ve built together and will continue to build.”  
Jensen kisses you tenderly. The two of you falling asleep happy with your life’s.


End file.
